Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a computer tomography apparatus of the type having a measuring unit composed of x-ray radiator and radiation detector which rotates around the system axis, as well as position detectors for the x-ray beam whose output signals cause the x-ray beam to be incident on the radiation detector approximately centrally.
Description of the Prior Art
In a computer tomography apparatus, the focus of the x-ray radiator can be slightly displaced given the rotation of the measuring unit, which can possibly result in the radiation detector no longer centrally intercepting by the x-ray beam. It is therefore known to provide a control circuit wherein position of one or both edges the x-ray beam is acquired with the assistance of position detectors and the x-ray radiator is adjusted such that the radiation detector is always approximately centrally struck by the x-ray beam. The adjustment of the x-ray radiator, however, involves considerable technological outlay because of the relatively large mass to be moved.